1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sanitizing device having an electrochemical, chemical, and/or corona cell, and more particularly, to a sanitizing device having an electrochemical, chemical, and/or corona cell as a component to sanitize, disinfect, sanitize, and/or otherwise beneficially effect surfaces, liquids, gasses, and/or associated surrounding environments.
2. Background Art
Sanitizing devices have been known in the art for several years and are the subject of many United States patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,050; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,710; U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,346; U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,432; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,481.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,050 discloses a room air sterilization device having an elongated member with a plurality of narrow, substantially parallel passages extending from a first end to a second end. Heating wire, preferably fabricated from a nickel chromium resistive material, is positioned within the passages. Upon application of a power source, including AC/DC current, the heating wire radiates heat within the passages, thereby raising the air to a sufficient temperature to become sterilized and rise from the passage via convection current.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,710 discloses an air flow sterilizer for destroying microorganisms by heating an air flow to a sufficient temperature to weaken cellular walls of the microorganisms. Turbulence is introduced into the air flow so that the weakened microorganisms are destroyed upon hitting a surface of the turbulent chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,432 discloses an electrically heated catalytic air purifier having a heating unit for treating air borne particles. The heating unit includes a surface coating of silicon carbide which functions at an operating temperature between 250 and 350 degrees centigrade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,481 discloses an apparatus for sterilizing water by the process of heavy metal sterilization using silver.